Les renseignements
by lindstead29
Summary: L'histoire se passe dans un commissariat de police, et plus particulièrement dans une des branches de ce commissariat: les renseignements. C'est une équipe composée d'hommes et de femmes, qui risque leur vie chaques jours pour résoudre des enquêtes et faire tomber les criminels.
1. présentation

L'histoire se passe dans un commissariat de police, et plus particulièrement dans une des branches de ce commissariat: les renseignements. C'est une équipe composée d'hommes et de femmes, qui risque leur vie chaques jours pour résoudre des enquêtes et faire tomber les criminels.

Personnage:

Érin Lindsay: 24 ans, dans les renseignements depuis 2 ans.

Jay Halstead: 25 ans, dans les renseignements depuis 4 ans.

Manon Clark: 24 ans, dans les renseignements depuis quelques mois.

Hank Voight : 47 ans dans les renseignements depuis longtemps. C'est le chef des renseignements.

Antoine Shay: 28 ans. Vient d'être intégré dans les renseignements.

William Carter: 23 ans dans les renseignements depuis 2 ans.

Antonio Dawson:32 ans dans les renseignements depuis 7 ans.


	2. prologue

PDV Érin

E- Jay qu'est ce que l'on va faire?

Jay et moi avions étaient enfermés dans une pièce. Tout était noir autour de nous, l'humidité était telle que des gouttes tombaient du plafond directement sur nos têtes. Je frissonnai, Jay resserra ses bras autour de mes épaules.

J- Ça va aller.

E- J'aurais du prévoir que ce connard aurait fait son fourbe.

J- On va s'en sortir, je t'en fais la promesse Erin.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et deux hommes baraqués attrapèrent Jay et l'emmenèrent hors de ma vue.

Et voilà le prologue de ma toute nouvelle histoire, un peu court certe, mais intriguant, enfin je pense.


	3. chapitre 1

1 mois avant

Le bureau des renseignements se situait au deuxième étages d'un commissariat de police. Pour y accéder on devait passer par une porte fermée par un mot de passe. L'accès était réservé aux membres des renseignements.

Ce matin Hank passa la porte comme à son habitude et entra dans le bureau, ses agents étaient déjà tous là.

H- Bonjour tout le monde, désolé du retard. J'aimerai vous présenter quelqu'un. Approche Antoine.

Le jeune homme s'avança.

H- Voici Antoine Shay. C'est notre nouvelle recrue, j'espère que vous l'accueillerai avec sympathie comme à votre habitude. Maintenant tout le monde au travail. Si vous avez des questions je suis dans mon bureau. Shay tu peux venir un instant s'il te plaît.

Le chef parti en compagnie du nouveau.

Érin- Vous en pensez quoi de Shay?

Jay- C'est un nouveau on peut pas le juger dès ses premières minutes avec nous. Je me rappelle que mon premier jour j'étais hyper stressé, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que vous tous aviez le QI d'un poisson rouge.

Cette remarque valu à Jay un coup de coude de la part de Antonio.

Antonio- Très drôle mec, très drôle.

Érin- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Jay mais pour toi je rajouterai également une force de moineau.

Jay- Ah oui vraiment? Tu me cherche là.

Avant que Érin puisse parler Antoine sorti du bureau de Hank et marcha vers le groupe qui s'était formé.

E- Approche Antoine, on va pas te manger. Parle nous un peu de toi.

A- Salut tout le monde, comme vous le savez déjà je m'appelle Antoine Shay. J'ai 28 ans.

William - Tu travaillais où avant?

A- J'étais dans l'armée.

Antonio- Dans ce cas tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Jay.

Jay s'avança et tendit sa main.

J- Salut Antoine bienvenue. Moi c'est Jay Halstead.

A- Alors comme ça tu étais militaire avant?

J- Exact j'ai servi dans les Rangers mais j'ai ensuite été recruté par Hank pour entrer dans les renseignements.

A- Moi c'est pareil.

E- Bon tu fera équipe avec William.

W- Pas de soucis. Bon alors Antoine tu reste toujours derrière moi et tout ira bien.

A- Je connais mon travail je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me protége.

W- Si tu commence à me parler comme ça on va pas être ami toi et moi.

A- Attends tu as quel âge ? 21, 22?

W- 23 pourquoi?

A- J'en ai cinq de plus alors respecte moi.

William voulu rétorquer mais Jay intervint.

J- Mec ça en vaut pas le coup. Va prendre l'air. Et toi Antoine je te conseillerai de te faire discret pendant un moment.

A- Excuse moi mais pourquoi tu te mêle de ce qui ne te regarde pas?

J- Ça me regarde autant que toi.

A- Ah oui et pourquoi?

J- Je travaille dans cette unité comme toi. Alors si tu veux que tout se passe bien sois sympa.

A- Tu as 25 ans et tu veux déjà faire le grand. Excuse moi de te le dire mais tu es trop jeune pour gérer ça. Allez va classer des dossiers et fou moi la paix gamin.

J- Parles moi autrement sinon je te promets que je...je...

A- Tu va faire quoi? Allez voir Hank? Vas y je t'en prie.

Érin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jay.

E- Je peux te parler Jay?

Il suivi Érin jusqu'à la salle de repos. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

E- Bon écoute, le nouveau il veut faire son petit malin, mais tu dois être plus fort que lui, montre toi plus intelligent, ignore le et n'entre pas dans son jeu ça ne ferait que t'apporter des ennuis Jay. Tu comprends ?

J- Oui

E- Avec ce comportement fais moi confiance il ne tient pas 15 jours.

Voilà le premier chapitre, je suis consciente qu'il y a peu d'action mais je place le contexte de l'histoire.


	4. chapitre 2

Hank Voight sorti de son bureau.

H- Tout le monde devant le tableau on a une nouvelle enquête.

Les agents se réunirent devant leur chef.

H- Bon alors, le FBI vient de nous refiler une enquête qu'il jugeait à la hauteur de notre unité. Il y a quelques jours une jeune fille à été découverte morte, étranglée près d'un terrain vague. Deux jours après une deuxième fille à été retrouvée pas loin de la première. Elles avaient comme point commun de travailler au même endroit, le bar "chez Gino". Les fédéraux ont enquêté un peu et on découvert qu'il se tramait quelque chose là bas mais ils n'ont pas su quoi. C'est là que nous intervenons. Nous allons placer trois agents infiltrés dans ce bar. Des volontaires ?

Chaques agents leva la main.

H- Érin, Antoine et Jay feront l'affaire. On ne va pas vous faire entrer tous en même temps sinon on sera griller. Jay tu entre le premier, les services m'ont appris que le garde du corps du patron a démissionné tu le remplacera, leur agent infiltrés là bas à parlé de toi. Antoine et Érin ils cherchent en ce moment du personnel, vous n'aurez pas de mal à être embauchés. Est ce qu'il y a des questions ?

J- On commence quand?

H- Le gars t'as déjà recommandé, par conséquent tu commence ce soir, Érin et Antoine te rejoindront dans la semaine. Bon il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour te préparer alors au travail. Jay un agent des services secrets ne va pas tarder pour que tu es plus d'informations.

E- Patron je peux vous parler?

H- Allons dans mon bureau.

Jay descendit à l'accueil tandis que tout le monde se remit au travail.

H- Entre Érin. Alors tu voulais me dire quoi ?

E- Pourquoi vous mettez Antoine sur le coup, c'est une mission importante et il est nouveau.

H- On me l'a demandé.

E- Mais...

H- Je vais être clair Érin, Antoine à des connaissances très haut placé. Je dois garder mon job alors j'obéis.

E- Vous voulez dire quoi par connaissance?

H- Son père travaille en tant que commandant adjoint.

E- C'est pour ça qu'il se permet tout.

H- C'est à dire?

E- Ce matin il y a eu une altercation entre lui, William et Jay.

H- C'est un gosse de riche, il a l'habitude qu'on lui cède tout. Je compte sur toi pour canaliser les gars, je ne veux pas qu'ils aient des ennuis.

E- Vous pouvez comptez sur moi.

H- Bien, tu as d'autres questions?

E- Non c'est bon. Merci.

Érin sorti du bureau et descendit au sous sol voir comment Jay s'en sortait.

Un technicien était en train de lui installer une minuscule caméra indétéctable à l'oeil nu.

E- Il n'a pas de micro ni d'arme?

Technicien- Non c'est trop dangereux, la caméra c'est le maximum que l'on puisse faire et encore on prend un gros risque de toute façon il aura une arme là bas si il est garde du corps.

J- T'inquiète pas pour moi Érin.

Technicien- Vous êtes prêt lieutenant Halstead, vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre l'agent.

Érin s'approcha de Jay et le pris dans ses bras.

E- Fais attention.

J- Oui promis.

À ce moment la voiture des services secrets arriva et Jay entra à l'intérieur. L'agent lui donna un dossier.

H- Bonjour Lieutenant Halstead, je suis Harry Johnson, c'est moi qui supervise cette infiltration. Nous suivrons, avec l'aide de votre unité, tous vos déplacements en temps et en heure. Une équipe sera constamment logé dans l'immeuble en face du bar, au cas où. Les dossiers que je viens de vous transmettre sont les informations sur la mission et les détails de votre infiltration. Je vais vous laissez découvrir ces documents, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

Jay ouvrit les dossiers et parcouru les feuilles.


	5. chapitre 3

PDV Érin

J'étais assise à mon bureau quand Hank m'appela. Antoine était déjà là.

H- Bon alors pour demain, Érin ton rendez vous est à 14h. Surtout n'arrive pas en retard ça pourrait te coûter ta place. Il faut à tout prix que vous soyez embauchés sinon tout est fichu.

E- Il restera quand même Jay.

H- Non si vous n'êtes pas acceptés il sera exfiltré c'est trop dangereux, on ne sais pas ce qui se passe là bas.

A- Franchement pourquoi avoir choisi une mauviette pour faire le garde du corps, j'aurais très bien pu le faire.

À ces mots je me crispa, j'eus une envie soudaine de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Hank le remarqua et intervint.

H- Tu es nouveau ici tu dois encore faire tes preuves.

A- Ce qui veut dire?

H- J'apprécierais que tu ne critique pas mes agents car sinon je...

A- Vous ferez quoi sinon? Me renvoyer? Je suis pas sûr que mon père accepte.

H- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'aimerai simplement que tu te montre plus respectueux envers eux. J'en ai fini avec vous vous pouvez retourner à vos bureaux.

PDV Jay

La voiture s'arrêta devant un bar à l'allure vieillot. Je descendit et me dirigea vers l'entrée. J'entrai dans le bâtiment et m'adressais à un serveur.

J- Excusez moi?

S- Oui?

J- Je cherche le patron du bar.

S- Qui le demande?

J- Mathéo Miller.

S- Je le prévient de votre arrivée.

J- Merci.

J'attendit un cours instant avant que le serveur revienne.

S- Il vous attend dans son bureau. C'est la troisième à droite.

J- Merci.

Je toquai à la porte et une voix grave m'invita à entrer.

J- Bonjour Mr Stan, je suis...

S- Je sais qui tu es. Bon alors dis moi, pourquoi veux tu travailler pour moi.

J- Mon ami m'a dit que vous cherchiez un garde du corps. J'ai besoin d'argent alors je me suis présenté.

S- Tu travaillais dans quoi avant?

J- Dans le secteur privé pour une entreprise de sécurité.

S- Bien, avant que tu commence à bosser j'aimerai mettre quelques règles au point.

J- Bien sûr Monsieur.

S- Premièrement tu obéi à tous mes ordres même si ils te déplaisent, deuxièmement tu ne mets pas ton nez dans mes affaires tu es ici pour veiller à ma sécurité et rien d'autre et dernièrement je t'interdit formellement de fricoter avec les filles qui travaillent ici.

J- Les serveuses ne m'intéresse pas.

S- Je ne parlais pas d'elles.

J- Alors quelles filles?

S- Tu pensais vraiment qu'ici ce n'était qu'un bar? Bienvenue dans le monde réel gamin, le bar ce n'est qu'une couverture, la plupart de nos clients viennent pour des services spéciaux qui ne se passent qu'entre minuit et cinq heures du matin.

J- C'est un club de strip tease?

S- Quelle intelligence gamin tu me plaît toi. Bon alors je t'engage à l'essai.

J- Bien monsieur. Que dois je faire ?

S- Tu me suis à la trace. Tiens voici un flingue.

Stan lui tendit l'arme que Jay s'empressa de mettre à sa ceinture.

J- Autre chose monsieur?

S- Non. Tu peux aller te mettre dans le coin là bas et sois calme.

J- Bien sûr. Et merci.

Jay se posta près de la fenêtre et patienta.


	6. chapitre 4

PDV Érin

3 semaines déjà que j'avais été embauchée, 3 semaines que je devais supporter les remarques sexistes des clients et leurs mains un peu trop baladeuses sans broncher. Antoine s'en sortait plutôt bien mais pour l'instant nous n'avions réussi à dénicher aucunes informations. En revanche on savait que les meurtres avaient un rapport avec un trafic de filles. Jay était le plus susceptibles de trouver des indices car en seulement 3 semaines il avait réussi à avoir la confiance absolu de Stan, et je dois dire que j'étais fière de lui : c'est mon coéquipier en même temps et surtout mon ami. J'avais eu peu de temps pour le voir ces derniers jours mais il semblait se porter bien.

A-Manon!

L'appel de Amanda, ma patronne, me tira de mes pensées.

E- Oui?

A- Vient par là.

Je m'approchais et m'assit sur le siège qu'elle m'indiquait.

A- Plusieurs clients aimerai bien que tu reste le soir après minuit pour profiter de services plus particuliers.

E- Mais...je...je suis pas une pute!

A- Oh tout de suite les grands mots!

E- Je regrette mais je suis dans l'obligation de refuser.

A- Ils payent bien!

E- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent à ce point, désolé.

A- Bon d'accord. Si tu changes d'avis tu sais à qui t'adresser.

E- Bien sûr.

Je retournais laver le comptoir, je frottais le chiffon sur le vieux bois tout en réfléchissant. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, jamais.

PDV Jay

Attendant devant la porte que mon patron sorte, je l'entendais s'énerver. Enfin il se décida à sortir.

S- Vite allons à ma planque! Je dois régler une affaire, je t'expliquerai en route.

On se mit rapidement en chemin et pendant que je conduisais Stan me raconta son appel téléphonique.

S- C'était l'un de mes associés, il vient de m'annoncer que la police était au courant!

J- Au courant de quoi?

S- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

Déçu de ne pas avoir d'aveu

je roulai en silence. Enfin ont arriva à la planque de Stan. Malheureusement pour lui le bâtiment était vide. Stan énervé frappa le mur de son pied.

S- Et merde! Les flics ont déjà fait une descente! Reste là je vais voir si il reste du monde.

Stan s'engouffra par la porte me laissant en plan. J'en profitais pour sortir mon portable et téléphoner à Antonio.

J- C'est quoi ces conneries!

A- Calme toi Jay on est déjà sur le coup pour savoir qui a fait la descente.

J- Ça a tout gâcher! Il va se méfier de tout maintenant!

A- On y peut rien c'est sans doute les affaires internes qui ont exigé ça.

J- Bon je te laisse, Stan va pas tarder. Je t'appelle ce soir.

A- A plus et fait gaffe.

Je raccrochai juste à temps car déjà j'entendais les jurons de Stan.

S- On rentre!

Le retour se fit dans un silence absolu.


	7. chapitre 5

PDV Érin

Alors que j'étais en train de préparer une commande un groupe armé défonça la porte. À leur couleur je reconnu la police.

P- Les mains bien en vue, personne ne bouge!

Ils firent le tour du bar puis revinrent au centre. Un policier s'avança vers moi.

P- Où il est?

E- De qui?

P- Stan il est où ?

E- Je...je sais pas.

Le policier pointa son arme sur ma tempe.

P- Je te conseillerais de me dire la vérité ma jolie où je risquerais d'abîmer ton beau visage.

E- Je ne suis qu'une serveuse, je ne m'occupe pas de ses affaires.

P- Admettons que je te crois, tu sais qui pourrait savoir où il est?

E- Peut être l'un de ces gardes du corps. Si ils ne sont pas avec lui ils sont sûrement dans la pièce en face de son bureau.

Avant que le policier ne me réponde Stan fit irruption en compagnie de Jay par la porte arrière. En voyant les agents il s'immobilisa. Jay sorti son arme et la pointa sur les forces de l'ordre.

PDV Jay

Je me tenais aux côtés de Stan attendant qu'il réagisse. Il était piéger et moi avec. Les policiers nous encerclaient. Je ne pouvais intervenir sans gâcher ma couverture alors je garda mon arme braquer sur eux. Ils ne me connaissaient pas alors ils n'hésiterai pas à tirer ne sachant pas qu'ils menaçaient un flic infiltré. Antoine, ce lâche, était caché derière le comptoir attendant que ce sois fini. Érin, quand à elle, semblait réfléchir à un moyen pour s'en sortir. Puis tout alla très vite: un des policier s'avança,menaçant, alors Stan attrapa Érin violament et lui colla son arme sur sa tempe. Je me força à ne pas réagir.

S- Si vous avançait je n'hésiterai pas à la buter. Reculez!

Le policier obéi.

S- Maintenant vous allez nous laisser partir! Et si vous nous suivez vous devrez vous armer de sac plastique pour ramasser tout les morceaux de sa cervelle. Et toi derière le comptoir suis nous aussi.

Antoine se leva hésitant, et s'approcha de nous. Stan me jeta Érin sans ménagement et attrapa Antoine. Puis on commença à reculer. J'essayais de ne pas serrer trop fort ma prise sur les poignets de ma coéquipière qui semblait inquiète. J'avais peur que mon arme sur sa tempe déraille ou que le coup parte tout seul. Alors que Stan détourna le regard je murmura à l'oreille de Érin: "Ne t'inquiète pas". Puis on se retrouva rapidement dehors. Stan se dirigea vers une ruelle et je le suivi. Il s'arrêta.

Il pointa son arme sur Antoine.

S- Bon il ne nous servent plus.

J- A...Attendez.

S- Non il nous ont vu c'est trop tard.

J- Mais de toutes manières les flics ont vu notre visage.

S- Dis moi Mathéo. C'était quoi la première règle?

J- Vous obéir même si ça me déplaît.

S- Exactement. Tu t'occupe de la fille moi je prends le barman.

Antoine- Attendez j'ai une info qui pourrait vous intéressez.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Érin. Elle me lança un regard interrogatif, je lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

S- De quoi tu parles?

A- Les deux là, il nous pointa du doigt, c'est des policier infiltrés.


	8. chapitre 6

A- Attendez j'ai une info qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Érin. Elle me lança un regard interrogatif, je lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

S- De quoi tu parles?

A- Les deux là, il nous pointa du doigt, c'est des policier infiltrés.

Mon sang se glaça. Il n'avait pas fait ça? Il n'avait pas osé. Stan se tourna vers nous, instinctivement je me mis devant Érin pour la protéger.

S- Comment sais tu ça?

A- Je les ai entendu parler. Vous pouvez vérifier il a une caméra dans son bouton de chemise.

Au même moment les hommes de Stan arrivèrent faisant tomber à néant tous nos espoirs de fuite.

S- J'espère pour toi qu'il ne dit pas la vérité.

Il fit signe à ses hommes et ils nous attachèrent avant de nous balancer dans le coffre de la fourgonnette avec laquelle ils étaient venus.

E- Comment il a pu faire ça?

J- Il n'est même pas sûr de s'en sortir.

Mais je savais que c'était faux, une fois que l'on serai parti Stan ne lui accordera aucunes importances et il pourrait s'enfuir.

PDV Érin

E- Jay qu'est ce que l'on va faire?

Jay et moi avions étaient enfermés dans une pièce. Tout était noir autour de nous, l'humidité était tel que des gouttes tombaient du plafond directement sur nos tête. Je frissonna, Jay resserra ses bras autour de mes épaules.

J- Ça va aller.

E- J'aurais du prévoir que ce connard aurait fait son fourbe.

J- On va s'en sortir, je t'en fais la promesse Erin.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et deux hommes baraqué attrapèrent Jay et l'emmenèrent hors de ma vue.

Chapitre un peu court mais plein d'actions. Et surtout on comprend enfin comment ils en sont arrivé là et qui les a trahi


	9. chapitre 7

PDV Jay

J'entendis Érin crier puis plus rien, ils avaient dû refermer la porte. Puis je senti une douleur vive derière la tête et le noir.

Je me réveilla assis sur une chaise, les mains attachées dans le dos et le crâne douloureux. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était sombre et sentait le renfermé. J'entendis des pas puis la porte s'ouvrit sur les même hommes qui, quelques minutes auparavant, m'avaient emporté ils étaient accompagné de Stan. Le premier, qui était plus baraqué que le second, portait une grosse caisse, qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il la posa sur une table et l'ouvrit. J'essayais, avec difficulté, de ne pas montrer mon horreur. Dedans se trouvait tout les ustensiles pour mener à bien une bonne séance de torture. Après mûre réflexion Stan choisi une clé anglaise et s'approcha de moi.

S- A nous deux mon gaillard. Alors dis moi ton nom car j'imagine que Mathéo n'est pas le vrai.

J-...

\- Je vois on ne veux rien dire.

J- Tu dois bien le savoir, ce petit con de barman à dû te le dire.

S- Je vais finir par perdre patiente, alors je te le répète une dernière fois, quel est ton nom?

Je fini par lâcher du bout des lèvres:

-Jay

Il parcouru le contour de mon visage avec sa clé puis se recula de quelques pas.

S- Très bien, dis moi Jay qu'est tu venu faire dans mon bar? Pour qui tu travaille?

J- Je voulais juste gagner de l'argent rien de plus.

S- Pour qui tu travaille?

Je lui cracha à la tête:

\- Pour ta mère, enfoiré!

Son visage prit une teinte rougeâtre et il s'énerva.

S- Fais pas le malin avec moi petit con! Je vais finir par savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici! Et si c'est pas avec toi ce sera avec ta copine.

Érin! Je l'avais oublié, il ne devait pas lui faire de mal! Mais je ne devais pas montrer qu'elle comptait pour moi.

J- La fille qui est dans ma cellule? Je la connaissais pas avant la semaine dernière. Vous pouvez l'interroger à ma place, ça me dérange pas.

Je prenais un gros risque en dissant cette phrase, mais elle fut payante.

S- Ah ça ne te dérange pas? Et ça ça te dérange?

Il frappa avec sa clé anglaise mes côtes de toute ses forces. Un cri franchi ma bouche.

S- Tu as déjà mal? Mais on a à peine commencé à s'amuser.

Cette fois il me frappa le genou et je senti mon articulations sauter.

Dans un gémissement je lui dis:

\- Ça ne sert pas à grand chose, je ne dirai rien.

S- On va voir ça.

Il donna un puissant coup de pied dans la chaise et je tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Il attrapa un chiffon de sa caisse et me couvrit le visage avec. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. C'était ma hantise depuis que j'étais entré dans les renseignements, cette torture là était pour moi la pire et la plus terrifiante. J'entendis Stan s'approcher et l'enfer commença. Une vague d'eau déferla sur mon visage, le chiffon humide me bouchait le nez tandis que mes poumons me brûlait. J'aurais voulu crier, me débattre mais le chiffon m'en empêcha. J'avais l'impression de me noyer, je suffoquais. Alors que j'étais à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, l'eau arrêta de couler et Stan enleva le chiffon. Je me mis à tousser puis à cracher de l'eau. Il ne me releva pas et je cru qu'il allait recommencer mais il posa le bidon d'eau. Il fouilla dans sa caisse et en sorti un ciseau avec lequel il découpa mon tee shirt. Puis il attrapa une machine. Je la reconnu, malheureusement. C'était une machine qui envoyait d'énorme décharge électrique. Il approcha l'embout de ma poitrine.

S- Alors toujours pas décidé à parler? Pour qui tu travaille?

J- J'en sais rien.

C- Mauvaise réponse.

Il posa l'embout sur mon torse et je senti une décharge électrifier tout mon corps. Je poussa un long cri.

J'entendis Stan me dire que j'allais regretter de m'être foutu de lui avant de m'évanouir sous la douleur.


	10. chapitre 8

PDV Érin

Collée contre le mur je me demandais où ils avaient emmené Jay. Soudain j'entendis un cri qui me glaça les os.

\- Jay!

Un second m'informa que c'était bien mon coéquipier qui se faisait torturer à quelques mètres de là. Puis plus rien. Un long silence qui était presque plus effrayant que ses cris. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis des pas s'approcher de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis les hommes jeter un gros paquet par terre. Une fois parti je me précipita vers le paquet. Il faisait noir et je ne voyais rien. Soudain je senti un corps sous mes mains.

E- Oh mon dieu! Jay?

Je parcouru le corps. Mes mains montèrent sur son visage, je caressais avec délicatesse son nez droit, ses lèvres fines, sa peau... C'était bien lui, c'était Jay.

E- Jay? Jay, tu m'entend? Je t'en prie!

Je passa une main dans ses cheveux, ils étaient trempés, ainsi que le col de sa chemise.

E- Qu'est ce qu'il t'ont fait ces enfoirés?

Je continuée mon inspection quand ma main tomba sur quelque chose de poisseux, c'était son genou, mais il n'était pas orienté dans le bon angle et du sang coulait tout le long de sa jambe. Quand j'appuya dessus Jay gémis.

E- Jay? Jay tu m'entend ?

Il gémis de nouveau.

E- Je te jure Jay je vais les avoir ces connard. Ils vont payer ce qu'il t'ont fait.

J- T'in...t'inquiète pas...pour moi.

Je le senti frissonner alors j'enlevai ma veste et la lui posai sur les épaules puis j'essayais de le redresser avant de me serrer contre lui.

J- Merci.

E- C'était horrible Jay, je t'ai entendu crier...J'ai...j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tué.

Je senti sa main caresser ma joue.

J- Je suis là Érin. Je te laisserai jamais avec eux. Je t'en fais la promesse.

E- Dors. Il faut que tu te repose.

Je passa mes mains dans ses cheveux et j'entendis sa respiration ralentir jusqu'à atteindre un rythme posé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je m'autorisai à m'endormir.

PDV Jay

Je me réveillai: je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais j'avais dormi au moins quelques heures. Érin était serrée contre moi. Un rayon de lumière, venant d'une petite fenêtre à 4 mètre du sol éclairait ma coéquipière. Je posai mes yeux sur son visage parfait. Ses magnifiques yeux vert étaient fermés. Ses beau cheveux châtains tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés était légèrement froncé et de légères plaintes s'échappaient de ses lèvres signe qu'elle faisait un cauchemar.

Je voulu la réveiller, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'elle soit effrayée. Je posai ma main sur la joue de Érin et suivi de mon pouce le contour de sa pommette. Elle bougea légèrement et ouvrit doucement ses yeux.

J- Ça va?

E- C'est toi qui me demande ça ? C'est pas moi qui me suis fais torturé.

J- Ça va t'inquiète pas.

E- Mais ton genou?

J- Je sens rien du tout.

J- T'inquiète pas c'est rien.

Érin me fit un sourire.

J- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

E- Tu minimise toujours ce qui t'arrive. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

J- En ce qui me concerne j'aime tout chez toi.

Érin me regarda étonnée. Je posa une main sur sa joue, caressant sa mâchoire de mon pouce. J'avais envie de l'embrassait et je savais qu'elle en avait autant envie. Je me pencha vers son visage. Nos lèvre n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je me sépara de Érin en vitesse.

Stan et John, le grand baraqué, s'approchèrent et voulurent attraper ma collègue. Alors sans réfléchir je me jeta sur eux malgré mon genou souffrant. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre: ils m'empoignèrent avec force et me tirèrent hors de la pièce. J'entendais Érin crier mais je préférais ça plutôt qu'elle soit entre leurs mains.

Comme la veille ils m'assomèrent.


	11. Chapitre 9 (07-24 02:19:03)

PDV Érin

La main de Jay vînt se poser sur ma joue et son pouce me caressa la mâchoire. Je ne cessais de le fixer dans les yeux. Je mourai d'envie qu'il m'embrasse. Comme dans un rêve je vis son visage se rapprocher du mien et sa bouche se pencher vers moi. Nos lèvres étaient à deux doigts de se toucher quand la porte s'ouvrit. Dans un mouvement réflexe Jay s'écarta de moi. Les deux même hommes que hier entrèrent et s'approchèrent de moi. Puis tout se passa rapidement, Jay leur sauta dessus, et les deux hommes le frappèrent avant de l'emmener.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Il n'était pas assez bête pour penser qu'il aurait pu s'évader. Une idée germa dans ma tête et je tentais de la repousser. Ça ne pouvait être possible! Pourtant plus les minutes passaient plus je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il l'avait fait pour me protéger et maintenant c'est lui qui allait souffrir.J'enfoui ma tête entre mes mains et je resta là sans bouger pendant de longues minutes peut être même des heures.

PDV Jay

Je me réveillai suspendu à un crochet à 50 centimètres du sol. Stan était déjà là et semblait attendre quelque chose.

S- Tu va regretter d'avoir essayé de t'échapper petit con. Tu pensais vraiment faire le poids face à nous?

Heureusement pour Érin il pensé que j'avais voulu m'évader, elle comptait trop pour moi pour qu'elle souffre dans cette pièce alors que moi j'aurais attendu dans la crainte. J'aurais tout fais pour l'empêcher quitte à souffrir à sa place.

S- Je vois la nuit t'as rendu muet. Je pense que mes accessoires vont te délier la langue.

Il s'approcha de sa caisse et en sorti un poing américain. Il se mit face à moi.

S- Pourquoi avoir essayé de t'enfuir?

Je le fixa dans les yeux sans parler. Alors il me frappa aux visage. Instantanément je senti du liquide couler le long de mon visage, il avait du frapper l'arcade.

S- Recommençons comme hier. Qui t'as envoyé?

J- Je t'ai déjà répondu. C'est ta mère.

S- Sale enfoiré!

Il me donna un coup puissant dans la mâchoire. Une brûlure soudaine envahit mon visage et du sang coula de ma bouche. Puis il continua par mon ventre. Il frappait, frappait, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Je serra les dents. Je ne devais pas crier pour ne pas lui montrer que ça me faisait souffrir. Enfin il s'arrêta. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Je l'entendit se diriger vers sa table puis il revint. Soudainement je senti une douleur aigu au niveau de l'abdomen. Je ne pu m'empêcher de crier. La douleur était trop atroce.

C- C'est que maintenant que l'on réagi ? Si tu veux que ça s'arrête dis moi ce que je veux savoir. Qui t'as embauché?

J- Personne!!

J'eus la force d'ouvrir les yeux, sa main tenait un objet pointu qu'il enfonçait dans mon ventre. Au bout de quelques secondes de cette vive douleur je perdit connaissance.


	12. chapitre 10

PDV Érin

Ce n'est qu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit que je me réveillai. Ils jetèrent Jay sur le sol comme un vulgaire sac. Je me précipitai vers lui.

Son front était brûlant et il délirait complètement. Ses pupilles était totalement dilatées.

E- Jay? Jay? C'est moi Érin. Je t'en prie dis quelque chose.

Je le déplaçait avec difficulté vers le rayon de soleil pour pouvoir le soigner. J'attrapai les deux tasses d'eau qu'on nous avait donné le matin même. Puis j'inspecta son visage. Sa mâchoire était toute bleue, le coin de sa bouche enflé et son arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment. Je trempai mes mains dans l'eau et nettoyai son visage. Puis j'enlevai ma veste et mouilla la manche pour la laisser sur son front. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus alors je me contentai de l'allonger avant de m'allonger à ses côtés. Ça ne pouvait pas durer, il allait finir par mourir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser agoniser petit à petit devant moi.

J'eus un sommeil très agité remplit de cauchemars plus absurdes les un que les autres. Enfin je me réveillai. Il devait faire nuit car je voyais une lumière bleutée filtrer à travers la fenêtre. Ça devait être la pleine lune. Je senti Jay s'agiter à mes côtés. La fièvre était descendu et son arcade avait cessé de saigner. Je me serra contre lui et posa ma tête sur son torse. J'aurais pu rester une éternité comme ça.

J- Érin?

Je me redressa.

E- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J- Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

E- Non et c'est grâce à toi. Mais Jay je ne veux pas que tu continues à faire ça.

J- Tu compte beaucoup trop pour moi pour que je te laisse entre leur main.

E- Tu va finir par te tuer Jay.

J- Je préfère ça plutôt que toi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils défigurent ton visage parfait. Je ne veux pas que tu souffre. Érin je t'...

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit. Une fois encore la porte s'ouvrit.

H- Érin ? Jay ?

E- Hank ? !

Une torche nous ébloui. Je vis Antonio et William se diriger vers nous.

A- C'est fini, vous ne risquer plus rien.

E- Appelez une ambulance, Jay est mal en point.

Antonio m'aida à me relever tandis que Hank et Williams se chargeait de Jay.

E- Et les deux gars?

H- On les a arrêté, ils ne vous feront plus de mal.

A ces mots tout le stress retomba et je senti mes jambes flancher. Antonio me rattrapa par le bras.

A- Vient on sort l'ambulance ne va pas tarder.

On se dirigea à l'extérieur, il faisait nuit. Comme l'avait dit Antonio l'ambulance arriva. Un des infirmiers s'occupa de moi tandis que le second aida William à mettre Jay sur un brancard. En le voyant j'éclata en sanglots. L'adrénaline était retombée et mes nerfs me lâchaient.

L'infirmier informa Hank qu'il allait appeler une deuxième ambulance.

H- Vous ne pouvez pas les amener en même temps?

I- C'est interdit.

H- On s'en moque des règles! Ils ont besoin d'aller à l'hôpital.

I- Je veux bien faire une exception.

Il me guida vers l'arrière de l'ambulance et me fit asseoir sur la banquette où je m'endormi d'un coup.


	13. chapitre 11

PDV Jay

J'ouvrit les yeux dans une chambre blanche, à mes côtés William dormait sur une chaise. Pourquoi j'étais à l'hôpital? Puis je remarquai que ma jambe était dans le plâtre jusqu'en haut du genou, mes côtes était entouré de bandage et ont m'avais posé un pansement sur l'arcade. Je bougea légèrement ce qui réveilla instantanément William.

W- Hey! Tu te sens comment?

J- Comme si l'on m'avait roulé dessus avec un bulldozer.

W- Tu as deux côtes fêlées et le genou déboîté.

J- Rien que ça. Et Érin? Elle va bien? Elle est où?

W- Calme toi Jay, elle est dans la chambre à côté. Elle souffrait de déshydratation mais ça va.

J- Je dois la voir!

W- Tu dois surtout te reposer Jay. Tu la verra quand tu auras repris des forces.

J- D'accord, comme tu voudras.

W- Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin?

J- Non ça va merci.

W- Je vais te laisser, repose toi bien. Je reviens dans quelques heures.

Une fois que William quitta la pièce je fermai les yeux et m'endormi.

PDV Érin

J'étais en train de faire ma déposition quand Hank entra suivi de Antonio. Je releva la tête, il semblait en colère et déçu.

Hank s'approcha de mon lit et me pris la main.

H- Comment ça va toi ?

E- Bien merci.

H- Érin, je n'ai pas une bonne nouvelle.

Je me tourna inquiète vers mon patron.

E- C'est Jay?

A- Non t'inquiète il va bien il dort dans la chambre à côté.

H- C'est à propos de ta déposition.

E- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

H- J'aimerai que tu modifie certain détails.

Je commençai à m'énerver, je savais ce qu'il avait en tête.

E- Lesquels?

H- Les détails qui inclut Antoine.

Je me redressa subitement.

E- C'est hors de question!

H- Érin c'est un ordre. Tu dois obéir.

Je fulminais de rage.

E- Sortez de ma chambre.

Ils semblaient tous les deux embarassé par la situation.

E- Je ne veux pas me répéter.

H- Attention Érin! Ne dépasse pas les bornes.

E- Mais merde! Vous pouvez pas avoir un peu de compassion pour nous! On vient de passer trois jours enfermés, Jay s'est fait torturé et vous nous demandez de mentir sur la personne qui est à l'origine de cette enfer!

En m'entendant crier une infirmière vient voir se qui se passait. En me voyant dans cette état elle dit:

I- Messieurs je vais vous demander de sortir, ma patiente doit se reposer.

Embarassé et penaud mon patron et Antonio sortirent.

E- Excusez moi?

I- Oui?

E- Jay Halstead, il est dans la chambre à côté. Quand est ce que je pourrais le voir?

I- Cela dépend de votre état. Peut être demain. Je vais vous laissez vous reposez. A demain.

E- Merci. A demain.

L'infirmière sorti à son tour. Je jetai un oeil à l'horloge. Il était déjà 23h mais je n'étais nullement fatigué. Mon esprit divagua. Je pensais à Jay et plus particulièrement aux mots et aux gestes qu'il avait eu envers moi. On avait quand même failli s'embrasser, et avant que l'équipe débarque il allait me dire un truc, malheureusement j'eus du mal à me rappeler de ses mots. J'essayais de réfléchir mais mes yeux tombaient de fatigue. Je posai mon dossier et m'endormi d'un coup.


	14. chapitre 12

PDV Jay

J'ouvrit les yeux et remarquai qu'il faisait jour. Je m'étirai avec le peu d'articulation valide que je possédais. Des coup furent frappés à ma porte et une infirmière entra.

I- Comment allez vous aujourd'hui?

J- Ça va mieux merci.

I- Je vais vous faire une prise de sang et changer vos bandages.

J- D'accord.

Une fois fini l'infirmière quitta la pièce. J'allais me rendormir quand d'autres coups furent frappés. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la tête d'Érin apparu dans l'entre baille.

Je lui fit signe d'entrer et elle se précipita à mon chevet.

E- Jay j'étais si inquiète!

J- Moi aussi.

E- Alors quel est le diagnostic?

J- Deux côtes fêlées, le genou déboîté et sans oublier les inconditionnels points de suture au niveau du visage.

E- Ça te donne un effet bagnard, c'est très séduisant.

Elle toucha du doigt mon arcade, à son contact je ne pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

J- Et toi ça va ?

E- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait je dois te parler d'un truc.

J- Vas y.

E- Je ne sais pas si Voight est déjà passé te voir mais quand je faisait mon rapport sur tout ce qui s'est passé il m'a demandé de passer sous silence le moment avec Antoine.

Je resta bouche bée devant la révélation de Érin.

J- Le moment où il nous a trahi?

E- Oui ce moment là.

J- Mais il ne peut pas! Pourquoi il nous demande ça?

E- Le père de Antoine le lui a ordonné, si on refuse il risque de perdre son travail.

J- Attends. Comment ça le père d'Antoine lui a ordonné?

E- C'est un haut gradé et il manipule tout le monde pour le bien être de son fils.

J- On peut pas faire ça. C'est à cause de lui toute notre souffrance et je refuse qu'il s'en sorte indem!

E- On ne peut rien faire Voight est soumis il ne cédera pas et je le comprends il ne veux pas perdre son travail. Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de prouver au commandant que Antoine nous a dénoncé et que Voight subit du chantage de la part du commandant adjoint.

J- On pourrait essayer mais ça va être dur. Je vois pas comment on pourrait piéger le père de Antoine, il est quand même haut gradé.

E- On trouvera ne t'inquiète pas.

Malgré l'inquiétude que j'éprouvais la présence de Érin me détendit et me calma.

E- Tu sais je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on parle.

J- De quoi?

Évidemment je savais de quoi elle voulais me parler mais je n'osais aborder ce sujet.

E- De ce qui a failli se passer entre nous.

Je ne savais quoi dire. Bien sûr elles m'attire et bien plus qu'une simple amie mais je ne veux pas risquer notre amitié. J'ai trop peur de la perdre.

J'allais lui répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit, me sauvant de justesse. Voight entra dans la pièce, l'air irrité.

V- Il me semble que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir Érin! Tu dois te reposer! C'est si dur à comprendre? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer dans ta chambre et de ne pas en sortir ou je risque de m'énerver!

E- A ce que je vois tu l'es déjà.

Érin semblait encore en vouloir à Hank, ce que je comprenais en quelque sorte mais il ne peux rien faire pour nous ou plutôt contre Antoine sans risque de perdre son travail. Je posai une main sur l'avant bras de ma coéquipière pour tentais de la calmer, ce qui, bien évidemment, ne marcha pas. Mon geste eu plutôt l'effet inverse car elle se tourna vers moi avec un regard noir. Puis elle bouscula violament Hank et sorti de la pièce, Voight à sa poursuite.


	15. Chapitre 13

PDV Érin

Je sortie de la pièce en colère. Hank m'énervait et je préférais partir avant de dire quelque chose que je regretterai plus tard. J'étais d'autant plus énervée car Voight nous avait interrompu alors que j'allais enfin savoir si ce presque baiser avait compter pour Jay.

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre en fermant la porte à clé et je m'allongeai sur le lit d'hôpital. Un mal de tête commençai à se faire sentir dans mon crâne. Je fermai les yeux en essayant de me détendre. Alors que je me sentais mieux la poignée de la porte s'abaissa violament et j'entendis Voight s'énerver derière.

V- Érin ouvre immédiatement cette porte!

E- Laisse moi tranquille, je ne veux pas te voir, tu m'as trahi Hank!

V- Érin tu dois me comprendre...

E- Te comprendre? Tu plaisante j'espère! Tu te comporte en égoïste! Tu préfères risquer ton poste plutôt que nous venger, tu...tu...je n'ai même pas les mots pour te décrire Hank!

V- Tu sais quoi Érin?

Il y eu une pause et Hank repris d'une voix sec.

V- Tu es mise au placard.

A cette annonce je restais ébahis. Comment il osait faire ça! Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Et avant que j'ai pus rétorquer quelque chose il poursuivi.

V- Tu me déposeras ton arme et ta plaque sur la table à côté de ton lit.

E- Mais...Mais pourquoi?

V- Ce n'est pas parce que l'on se connaît depuis longtemps que tu dois me parler sur ce ton! Je suis ton supérieur et ça tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Je t'ai prévenu dans ta chambre hier et tu n'as pas tenue compte de mes avertissements. Maintenant il est trop tard pour les regrets.

J'ouvrit la porte d'un coup et me posta devant Hank. Il me toisa de haut en bas. Je m'énervai aussitôt.

E- Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu n'as pas le droit! Tu ne peux pas me virer!

Il me regarda et me répondit d'un ton monotone.

V- Je ne te vire pas, je te mets sur le banc de touche.

E- Pendant combien de temps! 1 an?

V- Ça dépendra de ton comportement. Tu dois apprendre qui est le chef et tant que tu ne le sais pas tu restera de côté.

Je senti les larmes me montés aux yeux.

E- Tu ne comprends pas! Ce travail c'est tout pour moi et tu le sais mieux que personne. Si tu m'enlève ma raison de vivre comment veux tu que j'avance.

V- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Érin, n'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser! Ça ne marche pas.

Autour de nous un attroupement de patients et d'infirmières se format. Et dans cette foule je vis un visage que je ne connaissais que trop bien. C'était Jay. Il se dirigeait vers moi du plus vite qu'il pouvait malgré sa béquille.

Bientôt il arriva à notre portée. Il posa sa main libre sur mon épaule. Son simple touché me procura un calme soudain dans tous mon être.

J- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On vous entend depuis ma chambre.

V- Rien c'est...

Je l'interrompit.

E- Hank m'a viré et...

V- Mise au placard. Je t'ai mise au placard je ne t'ai pas viré Érin.

Jay me regarda étonné.

J- Mais pourquoi? Tu ne peux pas trouver plus talentueuse que Érin.

V- Elle m'a manqué de respect. Il ne faut pas oublier qui commande dans cette équipe. Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier plus.

Sur ces mots Voight parti bientôt suivi par la foule. Jay me poussa doucement dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Sans un mot il me fit asseoir sur mon lit et alla me chercher un verre d'eau puis il s'assit à mes côtés, son bras gauche caressant délicatement mon dos.

J- Érin...

Sa façon de prononcer mon nom me fit chavirer. Il n'y avait aucun doute je l'aimais énormément. Je me tournai vers mon coéquipier.

J- Tu te laisse toujours dépasser par tes sentiments. Tu dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête, tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler. Regarde où ça te mène Érin.

E- Des reproches ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai besoins d'entendre dans cette circonstance.

J- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas que tu le prenne mal. Tu compte énormément pour moi, tu vas me manquer. Mais tu reviendra vite je ne m'en fait pas.

E- J'en doute Jay, j'ai vraiment dépassé les bornes aujourd'hui.

J- Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne pourrai pas être méchante avec Hank, tu le considère comme ton père.

E- C'est bien ça le problème. Je devrai le considérer comme mon patron et pas comme mon père. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Jay je veux vraiment récupérer mon travail.

Jay me pris dans ses bras et me serra doucement contre lui. Je sentais son torse musclé à travers son tee shirt et je me surpris à penser à passer ma main le long de ses abdos.

J- Je vais essayer de parler à Hank. Ne t'inquiète pas je ferai tout mon possible pour te sortir de cette galère et bientôt on serra de nouveau ensemble pour arrêter les méchants.

Cette remarque me fit sourire.

Jay se détacha de moi et me regarda tendrement. Petit à petit je me rendais compte que je devenais dépendante de Jay, de son sourire, de ces blagues un peu bête, de son humour pas drôle, de son visage si parfait au trait si attirant. Il me sourit et je me senti fondre sur place.

J- Je vais te laisser te reposer tu as l'air exténuée. A demain, dors bien et ne rêve pas trop de moi.

Je soufflais.

E- Tu es bête. Il n'y a aucun risque.

Puis je me rappelai de son torse si bien dessiné et je me dis que ce n'était pas gagné d'oublier cette vision de sitôt.

Jay se releva et m'embrassa sur le front puis il quitta la pièce.


	16. chapitre 14

PDV Jay

Hank avait été dur avec Érin et il fallait que je lui parle. Comme je ne pouvais sortir de l'hôpital je décidai de l'appeler. Après 3 sonneries il décrocha.

H- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jay? Si c'est pour parler de Érin sache que ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

J- Mais Hank, elle va devenir folle à être mise à l'écart comme ça et tu le sais très bien. Elle adore son métier et je trouve ça injuste que tu es fait ça juste parce que elle voulais simplement nous rendre justice.

H- Elle m'a manqué de respect.

J- Ça ne te gênait pas les autres fois. Tu es juste vexé que pour une fois elle ne sois pas de ton côté.

H- Attention Jay Il pourrait t'arriver la même chose, je te conseillerai de te rappeler qui décide ici.

Je senti dans sa voix qu'il était vraiment énervé alors je lui dit au revoir sèchement et je raccroché.

Je m'empressé d'envoyer un message à Érin pour la tenir informer de ma conversation avec Hank. Comme je n'eu aucune réponse je supposé qu'elle s'était endormi. Je décidé d'en faire autant et m'allongeai dans le lit. Malheureusement pour moi il me fut impossible de trouver le sommeil depuis notre sauvetage il se passait tellement d'événements dur à diriger que ce soit pour Érin ou pour moi. Je me tournai dans le lit en soupirant. Décidément le sommeil m'avait quitté et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir revenir de si tôt. Je pris mon portable et regardai si Érin m'avait répondu. Après un bref coup d'oeil sur l'écran je constatais que ce n'était pas le cas. Ne sachant que faire je fermai les yeux et je tentai de m'endormir.


	17. chapitre 15

PDV Érin

Deux semaines déjà que j'étais de côté et que l'équipe travaillait sur l'affaire du bar. Avec Jay on essayait aussi de trouver une idée concernant Antoine mais pour le moment aucune solution ne nous avait traversé l'esprit.

Comme Hank refusait de me voir au bureau je passais mes journées à tourner en rond dans mon appartement attendant le debriefing de Jay qui venait dans la soirée. Petit à petit une routine s'était installée entre nous deux: il venait, je lui préparais un repas, on mangeait en parlant de sa journée puis on allait dans mon salon réfléchir à propos de Antoine. Et il repartait. A chaque fois je ressentais un pincement au coeur en le voyant franchir ma porte boitillant sur sa béquille, j'aurais voulu qu'il reste, que l'on parle de tout et de rien toute la nuit. Mais à chaque fois il rentrait chez lui.

Aujourd'hui, comme à mon habitude j'étais assise dans mon canapé attendant impatiemment la sonnerie de la porte. Enfin un tintement retentit et je m'empressée d'aller lui ouvrir la porte. Il se tenait devant moi encore plus beau que la veille dans sa chemise noir. Un frisson parcouru tout mon être. D'une main je fis signe à Jay d'entrer.

E- J'imagine que tu as faim?

J- Oh que oui!

E- J'ai préparé des escalopes de poulet avec du riz. Ça te vas?

J- Je suis trop gâté ici, je vais prendre au moins 5 kilos.

E- Il faut bien que je m'occupe dans la journée.

J- Ne t'inquiète pas Voight va bientôt revenir sur sa décision tu verras.

E- Oui tu as sans doute raison. Allez vient t'asseoir ça va refroidir.

Il me suivi dans la cuisine. Je servi le repas et on s'installa à table.

E- Alors ta journée?

J- On a pas du tout avancé. On a fait qu'éplucher les comptes banquaire des victimes. On a rien trouvé de particulier.

E- Et tu continue tes séances de kiné pour ton genou.

J- Oui ça va beaucoup mieux. Aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à passer la journée sans ma béquille.

E- Bravo tu t'améliore!

Puis on commença à manger dans un silence confortable. Après la fin du repas on s'installa dans mon salon.

E- Au fait tant que j'y penses tu veux un café?

J- Oui pourquoi pas.

E- Je reviens vite.

J- Je ne bouge pas.

Je m'empressai de préparer les boissons puis je retournai dans la pièce. Je posai les deux cafés sur la table basse et me retournai.

Jay était assis face à moi, me regardant avec tellement de douceur que je fondis. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches et me m'attira à lui. Sans le quitter des yeux je m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il remonta une de ses mains dans mon cou tandis que l'autre trouva naturellement sa place dans le creux de mon dos. Alors il approcha sa tête de la mienne et posa ses lèvres sur ma bouche.

Un feu d'artifice éclata dans mon ventre et une explosion de bonheur me saisi. Il intensifia notre baiser en caressant délicatement ma langue avec la sienne. Puis il se leva en me tenant contre lui et tout en continuant à m'embrasser il m'amena dans ma chambre.


	18. chapitre 16

PDV Jay

Le soleil qui passait par les volets entrouvert me réveilla. J'ouvrit les yeux et observai la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je tentais de me redresser mais quelques chose sur ma poitrine m'en empêcha. Je tournai la tête et vit Érin à mes côtés. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la nuit dernière. J'étais enfin comblé. Érin faisait maintenant parti de ma vie sentimentale et je ne pouvais m'en plaindre. Elle bougea légèrement. Je jetai un coup d'oeil . Elle était si belle même endormi. Ses cheveux châtains s'étalaient sur l'oreiller tel une traine derière la robe de mariée, ses traits étaient si détendu ce qui contrastait avec son air nerveux des dernières semaines. A chaque regard que je lui lancé j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et j'étais content de savoir que dorénavant je pourrais le faire à ma guise.

Je me levai sans faire de bruit et quittai la chambre. J'hésitais à prendre une douche sachant que que je n'étais pas chez moi. Je pris la décision de la prendre quand même me dissant que Érin me préférerais plutôt propre que sale. 15 minutes plus tard je sortis de la douche, n'entendant toujours pas de bruit je me décidai à aller voir Érin. J'ouvrit doucement la porte, elle dormait encore. Je m'approchai silencieusement et m'assis à côté d'elle. D'une main je caressai tendrement sa joue, ne me lassant pas de contempler son visage. Enfin elle émergea doucement de son sommeil profond.

J- Bien dormi?

Elle me sourit.

E- Pas assez mais on fait avec. Et toi?

J- L'une de mes meilleurs nuits depuis longtemps.

E- Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire.

Je m'approchai d'elle et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

E- Je n'ai le droit qu'à ça après la nuit que l'on a passé?

Elle me jeta un regard taquin.

J- Ne me tente pas. En parlant de hier je voulais juste que tu sache que ce n'était pas une fois comme ça. J'aimerai qu'entre nous ce soit du sérieux.

E- Ça tombe bien c'est exactement ce que je souhaite.

Ravi de sa réponse je l'embrassai tendrement.

E- Je préfère nettement ça.

Je lui sourit.

J- Il faut que j'y aille. Le travail m'attend.


	19. Chapitre 17

PDV Érin

Après le départ de Jay je décidai de me poser dans mon canapé, ma tasse de café en main, en repensant à la nuit dernière un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Jay était l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie et me dire que maintenant on était en couple redoubla ma joie. Une fois mon café fini j'allai faire les courses car je voulais préparer un repas digne de ce nom à mon copain. Ça me faisais drôle d'employer ce terme pour parler de Jay.

Ayant passé la journée derrière les fourneaux je ne vis pas les heures s'écoulaient et quand je relevai la tête de mon travail je fut surprise de constater qu'il était déjà 18h35 et que par conséquent Jay arriverai dans 30 minutes. Une fois mon plat au four je dressai la table avec mon plus beau couvert et partis me préparer. Je mis ma robe préférée qui d'ailleurs était ma seule robe et je relevai mes cheveux avec une queue de cheval. Un très léger maquillage vint accompagner ma tenue. Au moment où je reposai mon mascara Jay sonna à la porte.

"Pile à l'heure " pensais-je.

J'ouvrit et souris à mon coéquipier.

Il me rendit mon sourire et je l'invitai à entrer. Je ne savais pas si je devais l'embrassait ou simplement lui faire la bise. Il semblait tout autant gêné que moi. Finalement il s'approcha timidement de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce simple contact m'électrisa et j'eus du mal à m'éloigner de lui.

J- Tu es superbe.

E- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

J- Arrête tes bêtises je viens de sortir de 10h de travail.

E- C'est pour ça que j'ai fais à manger. Allé viens.

J- Ça sens drôlement bon.

E- Mais est ce que ça va être bon.

J- Je n'en doute pas vu que ça vient de toi.

Je me senti rougir sous son compliment.

E- N'ai pas trop confiance tu risquerait de terminer à l'hôpital pour intoxication alimentaire.

Tout en parlant on se dirigea vers la table. Quand il l'aperçu il se tourna vers moi.

J- Tu as fais tout ça pour moi?

E- Je me suis dis que ça te ferai plaisir après le dur labeur.

Il m'enlaça tendrement.

J- Rien que de te voir ça me fait plaisir Érin.

On se sépara tout sourire pour s'asseoir. Je sorti le plat et nous servi.

Le repas se fit dans un silence confortable.

J- C'était excellent Érin merci beaucoup.

Je me levai pour débarrasser.

E- C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour mon petit ami.

Je senti ses bras s'enroulaient autour de ma taille et son menton se posait sur mon épaule.

" Ah parce que je suis ton petit ami? Me dit il d'un air taquin.

\- A toi de voir, lui murmurai-je sur le même ton.

Il me retourna.

J- Ça me va. Je suis officiellement le petit ami de Érin Lindsay!

Je déposai un baiser sur son nez.

J- Plus sérieusement je dois te parler d'un truc.

Inquiète, je reculai d'un pas.

J- Ne t'en fais pas c'est rien de grave. C'est à propos de Voight.

E- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J- Tu vas devoir te préparer.

E- De quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

J- Ça va être dur pour toi mais...

E- Jay arrête ce petit jeu!

J- Laisse moi finir. Ça va être dur parce que à partir de Lundi tu vas devoir te lever à 6h.

E- Quoi! Attend de quoi tu parles?

J- Lundi tu réintègre l'équipe!

Je restais ébahis face à cette nouvelle. Au bout de quelques secondes réalisant ses mots je lui sautais au cou.

E- Merci Jay! Merci beaucoup! Comment tu as fait?

J- Je n'ai presque rien eu à faire, ton expérience à parler à ma place.

E- Tu es le meilleur petit ami que je n'ai jamais eu Jay!

J- Ah parce qu'il y en a eu plusieurs?

E- Aucun qui est duré plus d'un mois.

Je le resserai dans mes bras, essayant de réaliser la chance que j'avais d'être avec lui.


End file.
